


do you like me (like I love you)

by merryofsoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dogs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Side baekhyun/kyungsoo, side jongdae/junmyeon, there is a heavy amount of texting in this fic since they have a mess of a group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: No one in Chanyeol's friend group isgreatat relationships, but they all seem to get their shit together before he does.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	do you like me (like I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to helicases for being there with descriptions and pictures when I inevitably fell down the exo rabbit hole. Thank you to both helicases and tullycat for the beta, and suffering through my random questions and confusion (as usual). The reason this fic exists is because helicases and I were talking about an emoji that looks like jongdae, and I said "wouldn't it be funny if..." and here we are. I didn't expect it to turn into something this long (even though one third is texts) but I had fun writing it, so I hope it's an enjoyable read!!

**Chanyeol**  
_Need help ASAP_

**Baekhyun**  
_My help isn’t free_

**Kyungsoo**  
_If this is about sehun then mine isn’t free either_

**Chanyeol**  
😩

**Kyungsoo**  
_Are you bleeding though_

**Chanyeol**  
_My heart is_

**Baekhyun**  
_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Wow_

**Chanyeol**  
_Why is this funny_  
_If you don’t want to help just say so :(_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Did I say that?_  
_I can be free in twenty_

**Chanyeol**  
💕

“Where _is_ he?” Baekhyun whines, stretching in his seat again and looking toward the door. Mongryong, lying peacefully under the table until now, imitates his owner. “How long does a haircut take, anyway?”

“Why are you whining? You already got your order,” Chanyeol points out. He reaches down and pets Baekhyun’s dog until he settles down again. 

“Yeah, but I’m tired of waiting to hear your story,” Baekhyun says. “I need the details.”

Chanyeol puts his head down in his arms and sighs. The details are long and embarrassing, and he only wants to repeat them once. “Just relax.”

Baekhyun sighs again and then jumps up. “I’ll just get his drink. That way we don’t have to wait once he gets here.”

“Yeah, go,” Chanyeol says, waving Baekhyun away. He takes a sip of his bubble tea and pokes the straw into it aggressively. Baekhyun is still at the counter talking to Jongin when Kyungsoo finally arrives, stopping next to the table and startling Chanyeol when he asks, “Why are you murdering your boba?”

Chanyeol jumps and almost spills his drink, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he takes the seat next to him. 

“Oh, you look nice, Kyungsoo-yah.” Chanyeol eyes Kyungsoo’s freshly shorn head and smiles. Kyungsoon grins back and rubs a hand over the shortened bristles.

“Thanks,” he says, smiling. He reaches into the front pocket of his backpack and pulls out a treat for Mongryong. 

“Wah! Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun practically throws Kyungsoo’s order on the table and reaches out for Kyungoo’s head. “Look at your bald head!”

“Yah,” Kyungsoo replies, failing to intercept Baekhyun’s hand. He tries to lean away, but Baekhyun follows, rubbing his hand over Kyungsoo’s hair. “Yah! Stop it.”

“Cute,” Baekhyun coos, cupping Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and then tugging on his ears. It displaces Kyungsoo’s glasses, and that’s the final straw that makes Kyungsoo slap his hand in annoyance. Baekhyun isn’t deterred, reaching out again as soon as Kyungsoo’s hand is down, and Kyungsoo raises his hand again. 

“Can we focus on me, please?” Chanyeol says loudly, interrupting their fight.

“Just sit,” Kyungsoo mutters, dragging Baekhyun down into a chair. Baekhyun lets himself be manhandled and then reaches out again as soon as he’s seated, running a finger over Kyungsoo’s sideburns. Kyungsoo sighs loudly and grabs Baekhyun’s hand, and then the other one for good measure, holding them between his own in his lap. 

“Settled?” Chanyeol asks.

“For now,” Kyungsoo replies. Baekhyun grins. 

“Spill,” Bakehyun says, eager for the new way in which Chanyeol embarrassed himself this time. 

“Well, I asked him if he wanted to get dinner this weekend,” Chanyeol says. 

“Okay?” Kyungsoo frowns. “And?”

“And he said yeah and seemed excited, and I thought it was actually working, but then he pulled out his phone and said he was going to check which of you guys were free.”

“Yeah, I remember that text,” Baekhyun says. “If you asked him specifically, why did he think you wanted everyone else there too?”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says. “How did you ask him?”

Chanyeol blushes, because he already knows how he messed up. “I said, ‘Yah, Sehun. Let’s go to that new chicken place this weekend,’ and he said, ‘Sweet, Jongdae-hyung has wanted to go too.’” 

Kyungsoo sighs and leans forward, releasing Baekhyun so he can put his face in his hands. 

“Fucking Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. “He said yes right away in the group chat.”

“He didn’t know Chanyeol was trying to ask Sehunnie on a date,” Kyungsoo points out. 

“So now it’s all of us and Sehun still doesn’t know I was trying to ask him on an actual date,” Chanyeol says. “What do I do now?”

Kyungsoo slumps further to the table and sighs. Chanyeol doesn’t know whether the sigh is directed at Chanyeol specifically, or the situation in general, but he echoes it all the same. 

“You just have to be more direct,” Kyungsoo says. 

“I was direct!”

“You speak to him like you’ve always spoken to him,” Kyungsoo points out. “How the hell is he supposed to know you mean it a different way if you don’t _say_ it a different way?”

“Maybe send him love notes,” Baekhyun says. 

“Baek, when has that ever worked for you?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“One day, it will,” Baekhyun replies fiercely. He really believes it, and Chanyeol envies his confidence. “Right, Yeol-ah?” 

Chanyeol shrugs, too distracted by what Baekhyun is doing and just waiting for Baekhyun to get slapped. Baekhyun is looking at Chanyeol, but his fingers have found their way back onto Kyungsoo’s head, and drawing them through the short hairs at Kyungsoo’s nape, over and over. Kyungsoo stopped trying to slap him away, and almost seems to be enjoying the attention, eyes halfway to closed, as if he’s about to fall asleep right at the table. Baekhyun looks down at Kyungsoo and touches his eyebrow gently. Kyungsoo cracks an eye and stares at him. 

“What do you want?”

“You should sleep more, Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun says, poking the skin under Kyungsoo’s eye. 

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo says. 

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun gapes. Chanyeol should mark this day on his calendar — the first time Do Kyungsoo ever admitted Byun Baekhyun was right about something. 

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo says to Chanyeol, ignoring their stares. “I have to be up early.”

“But we didn’t solve anything!” Chanyeol whines.

“We’ll figure it out,” Kyungsoo says. He looks at Baekhyun’s pouting face. “No. Sleep at your own apartment.”

“But your apartment is so _nice,_” Baekhyun replies, pulling out the pleading eyes. Chanyeol wants to give in immediately, but he also hates sharing a bed with Baekhyun, and he’s not about to offer up Kyungsoo’s bed for him. “And Mongryong misses his friends.”

“I have to be awake at five,” Kyungsoo says. “Do you want to wake up that early?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Baekhyun says, kisses each of them on the cheek, and leaves.

“You deal with him so well,” Chanyeol comments as they head in the opposite direction.

“He’s an eternal pain in my ass, that one,” Kyungsoo replies, but Chanyeol can see the way he’s trying to hide a smile. 

“Sure,” he agrees. Kyungsoo glares at him.

“So, Sehun,” he says, and Chanyeol groans. 

*

Chanyeol wakes up to twenty messages in the group chat, and they’re all about Kyungsoo’s new haircut. Baekhyun had taken a picture of him before they went their separate ways last night and edited it to have whiskers and ears, and everyone is yelling about how cute they think Kyungsoo looks. When Chanyeol goes out to the kitchen for breakfast, he finds Kyungsoo scowling at his phone. 

“He’s dead to me,” Kyungsoo says in lieu of a greeting. Chanyeol fills a bowl with rice and sits down across from Kyungsoo, failing to hide his grin. Ink, Pepper, and Toben have fallen into a puppy-pile in the minimal space underneath the table, but Chanyeol just tucks his feet under their sleep-warm bodies and settles down to eat. 

“But he’s right,” Chanyeol says. “You’re cute.”

Kyungsoo glares at him before pushing the bowl of galbi across the table. Chanyeol grins angelically while he serves himself. 

“You’re all dead to me,” Kyungsoo replies. “Except Junmyeon-hyung.”

“That’s only because he hasn’t replied to the group chat yet,” Chanyeol says. “When he checks it, he’ll be saying the same thing.” 

Kyungsoo grumbles and puts his phone down. 

“If you’d let Baek stay here, you would’ve been able to stop him,” Chanyeol points out. 

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Kyungsoo says, rising to grab the other side dishes. “He would’ve just waited until I was asleep.”

Chanyeol stifles his laugh with a huge spoonful of rice, but almost chokes when he checks the group chat again. 

**Junmyeon**  
_Ah cute~~~~~_  
_Oh jongdae I found you in here_  
😔

**Jongdae**  
_What?? Why is that emoji me? I’m not sad_

**Junmyeon**  
_The eyebrows_

**Jongdae**  
_???_

**Baekhyun**  
_It’s true_

**Jongin**  
_Hyung that has been out forever where have you been?_

Chanyeol puts the phone down again as it turns into a thread of emojis, but not before sending a bunch of monkeys. 

“I’m making bulgogi for dinner tonight,” Kyungsoo says, opening the fridge and showing Chanyeol the meat he’s marinating. 

“Oh no,” Chanyeol says, stomach already growling at the thought. “Sehunnie and I are going to be at the studio late tonight. We have an artist releasing an album next week.”

“So I’m supposed to eat alone?” Kyungsoo sniffs. “Fine.”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol says. “Soo.”

“It’s fine.”

“Shut up, you know Baekhyun will say yes to coming over,” Chanyeol says.

“If Baekhyun comes, there won’t be leftovers,” Kyungsoo threatens, even though Chanyeol knows that’s a lie. Kyungsoo always makes an enormous amount of food, not only to bring for lunches later in the week, but also feed their friends who always come through, looking for a good meal. Chanyeol knows the threats are coming because Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol works too hard.

“I’ll try and finish early,” Chanyeol promises. 

“Good,” Kyungsoo says. 

When Chanyeol gets to work, packed lunch and takeaway coffees in hand, Sehun is already there. He doesn’t look like he’s really moved from where Chanyeol left him last night, but he’s wearing a different hoodie, so Chanyeol knows he’s been home. 

He has his big headphones on and doesn’t turn when Chanyeol comes through the door, and Chanyeol realizes Sehun doesn’t know he’s there. Even though Chanyeol has a major crush on Sehun, he can’t help but be an asshole, so he presses one of the sweating coffees to the back of Sehun’s neck, breaking out in laughter when Sehun curses and jumps out of his seat. 

“_Asshole,_” Sehun hisses, tearing his headphones off and wiping the cold water from the back of his neck. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You breathed,” Chanyeol says, settling down next to Sehun. “Show me what you’re working on.”

Kyungsoo texts a little while later, while Sehun and Chanyeol are both immersed in their own work, headphones on and music blasting. 

**Kyungsoo**  
_Invite sehun for dinner if you’re not a chicken_

**Chanyeol**  
😐

**Kyungsoo**  
🐓🐓🐓

Chanyeol sighs and tugs his headphones down around his neck. “Yah, Sehun-ah,” he calls, trying to get Sehun to hear him over his headphones. 

“Hm?” 

Chanyeol tries to phrase it in a way that’s not what he usually says, so that Sehun will _know,_ but he gives up when he realizes Kyungsoo and Baekhyun will be there too, so it can’t be a date night anyway. “Come over for dinner tonight,” he finally says. 

Sehun actually turns in his seat and looks at Chanyeol. “Did you...cook?”

“Wow,” Chanyeol says. “What’s with that face?”

Sehun’s look of surprise and hesitance falls back into its usual, neutral place. “Nothing.”

“Bastard,” Chanyeol says. “Kyungsoo cooked.”

“Oh, then of course I’ll come,” Sehun says. He turns back to his computer, and finally lets loose a peal of laughter after Chanyeol tosses a pen at him. 

Once Chanyeol’s mentioned the food, all Sehun can talk about is how hungry he is and how much he doesn’t want to work. Chanyeol blocks him out long enough to put the final touches on a track, and then tosses Sehun’s coat at him. 

The walk to the bus stop is short, and it’s not quite cold enough to cuddle next to someone as they walk, but Sehun reaches out anyway, threading his arm through Chanyeol’s. 

“Can we stop for a minute?” Sehun asks as they near his street. “I have to let Vivi out.”

“Just bring him,” Chanyeol says. “We’re already going to be outnumbered.” 

Sehun’s face lights up, and he practically bounces up the stairs to his apartment.

“Junmyeon-hyung’s not home yet,” Sehun says as he gathers his things. He grabs Vivi’s leash, who turns into a white blur as he realizes he’s going for a walk. 

“He’s still at work?” Chanyeol looks at his watch and frowns, as if they hadn’t just come from work themselves. But he and Sehun make their own hours with the type of job they have. Junmyeon’s job has more regular hours, and he should be home by now. 

“I think so,” Sehun says. “They really take advantage of him.”

“Bastards,” Chanyeol grumbles. He slides his phone out of his pocket to text Junmyeon. 

**Chanyeol**  
_Junmyeonnie-hyung, fighting!!_ 💪💕💓

**Junmyeon**  
_How did you know_

**Chanyeol**  
_Sehunnie_

**Junmyeon**  
_Tell that punk to take out the trash_

**Chanyeol**  
_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

**Junmyeon**  
_I’m going to be sick if I eat anymore barbecue_  
_I hate these dinners_  
_Everyone is an asshole_

**Chanyeol**  
_I’m sorry hyung_  
💗💗💗💗💗

“Wow, Sehun says, looking at Chanyeol’s phone over his shoulder. “You trying to be his favorite or something?” 

“Maybe,” Chanyeol replies. 

“Well, watch this,” Sehun says. He pulls out his phone and types quickly, smirking when Chanyeol’s phone vibrates. 

“The group chat?” Chanyeol asks. “Really?”

Sheun just grins at him before leading the way out of the apartment.

**Sehun**  
_Love you Junmyeon-hyung_

**Jongin**  
_The fuck??_

**Baekhyun**  
_Ah, Sehunnie wants something_

**Sehun**  
_Hey fuck you guys_  
_Hyung is having a hard day so I’m being nice_  
_Assholes_

**Minseok**  
_Yes, so nice_

**Jongdae**  
_What’s going on?_

**Junmyeon**  
_Work_

**Jongdae**  
_Ah_

**Baekhyun**  
_You know, I might know a guy_  
_He could take care of your work problem_

**Yixing**  
_Baekhyun, oh my god_

**Minseok**  
_Why do you always have to talk about illegal things in here oh my god_

**Baekhyun**  
_The fuck!!!_  
_I just know a guy who needs a model_

**Jongin**  
_But how can you afford to take people out if you’re not making that corporate money??_

**Junmyeon**  
_Ah, right_

**Sehun**  
_Dude_

**Chanyeol**  
_Wow_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Your timing, Jongin_

**Jongdae**  
_Kim Jongin_

**Jongin**  
_Shit_  
_Oh my god_  
_I’m sorry :((((_

**Junmyeon**  
😂😂😅  
_It’s alright!_

Chanyeol cringes. It hasn’t been long since Junmyeon’s not-so-great break-up with his ex — though what break-ups _are_ good, but this one was especially bad — and they’ve all been doing their best _not_ to mention Junmyeon’s ex or dating. Junmyeon said he was going to take a break from dating and told them not to walk on eggshells around him, but they had still made a pact. 

A pact that Jongin had somehow forgotten about, because he’s clueless sometimes. 

“Jonginnie can be so clueless sometimes,” Chanyeol says as they enter the apartment. The sound of nails on the wood announces the arrival of their literal pack of dogs as Mongryong leads the charge into the hallway, despite it not being his house. Sehun’s frown deepens as he steps out of his shoes and over the mass of dogs. 

“Why do you look like that?” Chanyeol asks, standing up from kissing Toben’s head and following Sehun into the kitchen. He waves at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, the latter with his head in Kyungsoo’s lap as Kyungsoo reads something set on the pillow next to him. 

Sehun makes it into the kitchen without answering, and Chanyeol frowns. 

“Sehun-ah.”

“I just feel bad,” Sehun says. “I was trying to make him feel better and it turned into that.”

“So you do have a conscience,” Chanyeol jokes, immediately wanting to retract the words when Sehun sighs. “I’m kidding! Look, it’s not your fault Jongin said what he did. All you can do is be supportive and a good dongsaeng and roommate.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sehun mumbles, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms as he watches Chanyeol fill the dogs’ bowls with food. 

“That includes taking the trash out,” Chanyeol adds as he hands Sehun the empty water bowls. 

“Yah,” Sehun complains as he places down the refilled bowls. “I take the trash out. He’s the messier one.”

Chanyeol tugs on his hat as he walks by and reaches past him for clean, human bowls this time. “Of course he is.”

That gets him a jab right in the ribs, and he groans and grabs for Sehun. Sehun slips out of his grasp and into the living room, throwing himself onto the couch with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. It leaves Chanyeol to put together their bowls, which he does while grumbling. 

“Don’t even know why I like him,” Chanyeol mutters. “No amount of cuteness makes up for what an asshole he is.”

“What’s that, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls from the couch. “You’re bringing me food?”

Kyungsoo slaps Baekhyun’s stomach, a scary smile breaking out on his face when Baekhyun reacts outrageously. Sehun picks himself up from the couch and crowds Chaneyeol with a back hug as he’s setting the dishes out. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chanyeol mutters. “Just eat.”

Sehun’s quiet again as they eat, probably drained like Chanyeol is after the long day. Their dinner is accompanied by Baekhyun recounting his day to Kyungsoo, who — after Chanyeol checks multiple times — actually seems to be listening to everything Baekhyun has to say. 

Everything feels very domestic, and it warms Chanyeol’s stomach in a different way than the food. He looks away from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and sees Sehun’s staring at him, a contemplative look on his face. 

“What?” he asks, lightly kicking Sehun under the table. Sehun jumps and bangs his knee against the underside of the table. 

“Jesus Christ dude,” Chanyeol says, watching Sehun groan and rub his knee. “I just asked what’s up with you.”

“What?” Sehun groans. “Nothing’s up.” 

“Okay, jeez,” Chanyeol says. “Do you want more?”

Sehun shakes his head, so Chanyeol takes the dishes to the kitchen to get started on washing them. Normally Sehun goes to roll around with the dogs or reclaim his spot in the couch, but he follows Chanyeol into the kitchen, looking contemplative. 

“Don’t think so hard,” Chanyeol says as he hands Sehun a dripping bowl. Sehun grabs it and a dish towel and starts to dry. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Asshole,” Sehun mutters.

Chanyeol flicks water at him and then flinches away when Sehun takes a step toward him. 

“Please don’t,” Chanyeol begs. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Sehun says, placing the bowl down on the counter. He lunges suddenly, and Chanyeol — not knowing what Sehun is going to do — jumps away from him. He realizes his mistake when Sehun grabs the hose from the sink and turns it on him, mercilessly soaking the front of Chanyeol’s hoodie. 

“My phone, my phone!” Chanyeol yells, grabbing it from his pocket and holding it up to check the damage. It’s fine, not even wet, and when Sehun realizes that fact too, he continues spraying Chanyeol until his entire front is drenched.

“Oh my god, guys!” Kyungsoo yells from the living room as all the dogs run into the kitchen and start yelping excitedly. “You better clean that up before someone gets hurt!”

“Yes, eomma,” Sehun and Chanyeol crow in unison. Sehun sprays Chanyeol one last time before abandoning the hose, heading off to find some towels. He slips in the puddle of water he’s created, and Chanyeol reaches out to steady him. 

“Thanks,” Sehun mutters. 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol replies before pressing his entire body to Sehun’s in a very wet hug. Sehun yells as Chanyeol’s soaked hoodie soaks his shirt in turn. 

“How am I going to walk home like this?” Sehun pouts. “It’s cold out.”

“You can borrow a shirt, don’t be like that,” Chanyeol says. 

“Or just sleep over,” Baekhyun says. “I am too. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh, when did you move in?” Chanyeol asks, knowing exactly what Baekhyun is up to. This is not what he meant when he asked them for help. “You’re just inviting people over now?” 

Baekhyun wiggles happily on the couch and drags Kyungsoo’s arm over his chest. Kyungsoo sighs, but when Chanyeol looks at him, his only response is a shrug. Then he tilts his head significantly toward Sehun, his eyebrows getting extremely expressive. 

Sehun’s still plucking at his shirt sadly, and Chanyeol admits defeat. 

“Of course you can stay,” Chanyeol says. 

“But Junmyeon-hyung will be alone,” Sehun says with a frown. “Normally I wouldn’t care, but after today…”

“He’s alright,” Kyungsoo says, looking up from his phone. “Jongdae is with him. It’s why he couldn’t come eat.”

“Oh, good,” Sehun says. “I want the wall.” He hurries toward Chanyeol’s room after he says it, and Chanyeol scowls. 

“It’s only because he doesn’t want to get kicked out of bed,” Chanyeol says. “I’m going to end up on the floor.”

“The things we do for love,” Baekhyun sighs. 

“_Shut up,_” Chanyeol hisses, and then stalks off to get the mop.

*

**Junmyeon**  
_I’m taking a survey — what is the ideal first date?_

**Minseok**  
_So suddenly?_  
_But a cat cafe of course_

**Yixing**  
_So active in the gc lately_  
_Bets on how long it’ll be until he mutes us again_

**Junmyeon**  
_You guys blow up my phone when I’m in meetings!!!_  
_I’m trying to prove to Sehunnie that it doesn’t have to be dramatic_

Chanyeol frowns at his phone. Who is Sehun planning on asking out? Chanyeol spends the majority of his time with Sehun and he hasn’t heard anything about it. The jealousy makes his stomach twist unpleasantly, but he can’t help but read the rest of the messages, in case Sehun drops a hint to who the mystery person might be. 

**Baekhyun**  
_Food_

**Junmyeon**  
_Of course_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Retro film night or something similar_

**Jongin**  
_Yah why is sehun trying to murder Junmyeon_  
_My sister will kill /me/ if someone dies in her cafe_  
_Wait, I just backread nvm_  
_Arcade for me_

**Yixing**  
_Museum and food after_

**Jongdae**  
_Wine bar_  
_Chanyeollie why aren’t you answering_

Kyungsoo appears at Chanyeol's shoulder and looks down at his phone.

“Yeah, Chanyeol. Why aren’t you answering?” 

“Yah!” Chanyeol yelps, twisting on the couch to stare up at Kyungsoo. “Why do you walk so quietly?!”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Get up. We’re walking the dogs, remember?”

Chanyeol rolls to his feet and sends his answer as he’s shoving his feet into his sneakers and clipping Toben’s leash on. 

**Chanyeol**  
_Dog park_  
_And churros_

**Baekhyun**  
_Cute_ 😔

**Jongdae**  
_What about you hyung?_

**Junmyeon**  
_Me?_  
_Just kimbap and a movie I think_  
_Nothing special_  
_It’s the person that makes it special_

**Jongin**  
😷😷😷  
_I’m going to puke_

*

“Why are you always here?” Jongin asks as he hands Chanyeol his order. “Don’t you have a job?”

“It’s called procrastination, Jongin,” Chanyeol replies. “And fuck you anyway. That’s where I’m going now.”

“Tell Sehun I said hi,” Jongin says.

“Tell him yourself,” Chanyeol mutters. Jongin throws a coffee stirrer at him and then comes around the counter sheepishly as his sister yells at him. Chanyeol leaves with a grin on his face, but bumps into Jongdae and Junmyeon on the sidewalk outside. He almost doesn’t want to interrupt them, because they seem to be in a deep discussion as Jongdae fixes Junmyeon’s collar for him, but Chanyeol brushes that hesitance away. 

“Hey,” he says with a grin. Junmyeon and Jongdae turn to him, Junmyeon grinning and Jongdae’s hand falling back to his side. 

“Hey,” Junmyeon and Jongdae respond in unison. Jongdae finally smiles and Chanyeols nudges him with an elbow. 

“Jongin is in a mood today,” Chanyeol says. “Be careful.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Noted.”

Jongdae’s face flattens a little bit, and Chanyeol wonders why Jongdae seems annoyed at the mention of Jongin. He’s the one visiting his family’s café in the first place. Plus, Jongdae adores Jongin, so Chanyeol’s not sure what the issue could be. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Jongdae says, opening the door for Junmyeon. “My treat, remember?”

“You’re treating me so well lately,” Junmyeon remarks as he steps inside the café. Jongdae laughs a little, his face turning soft as he watches Junmyeon. He looks embarrassed when he sees Chanyeol watching him, as if he’s forgotten he was still there. 

“Um,” Chanyeol says, feeling awkward all of a sudden. “See you later?”

“Yeah, later Chanyeol,” Jongdae says with a smile before following Junmyeon into the café. 

Chanyeol puzzles over the interaction the entire way to the studio, but the thoughts fly out of his head when he gets there and sees Sehun. He’s in the recording booth, back to the door where Chanyeol has entered, and Chanyeol can’t hear what he’s singing, but he changes that with a click of a button. 

He’s recording a guiding track for a new song — because they might be releasing an album soon but that means they’re behind on three other projects — not aware that Chanyeol’s arrived at all. Chanyeol puts down the coffees and takes his coat off, each movement gentle and subdued, so as not to draw Sehun’s attention. Normally he would throw himself against the recording booth window and scare the shit out of Sehun, but if he does that now, it means Sehun will stop singing. 

Sehun’s voice is warm and soothing, and it makes Chanyeol want to curl on the couch in the corner and take a long, well-deserved nap. Preferably with Sehun squished onto the couch too. He snaps himself out of that daydream before he gets too carried away, and goes to bother Sehun like he normally would. 

He waits until Sehun is finished with a line and has fallen silent, making notes on the sheet in front of him, and then raps on the glass hard enough to be heard. He could turn on the microphone that would allow him to be heard in Sehun’s headphones, but this is more fun. 

Sehun yelps and turns toward the window, reaching up to untangle the headphones when they try to choke him. 

“You’re dead,” he threatens, heading for the door to the booth. Chanyeol scoops the coffees back up and holds them as a shield as Sehun advances toward him. 

“Your coffee will spill,” Chanyeol says as Sehun comes closer. “Careful, careful, _careful._”

Sehun reaches out and wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s wrists, keeping his hands still as he squints and tries to decide what to do, but Chanyeol doesn’t have time to wait it out, because his fingers are burning despite the cup sleeves. Sehun is staring at Chanyeol so intently, and Chanyeol would normally love to be the center of Sehun’s attention, but _really—_

“Ow,” Chanyeol says. 

Sehun loosens his grip immediately. “I wasn’t even holding that hard.”

“No, it’s _hot—_”

“Oh, shit.”

Sehun drops Chanyeol’s wrists and grabs the coffees instead, placing them on the desk. 

“I’m not going to have any fingerprints left,” Chanyeol says, pouting down at his reddened fingertips. Sehun bends down to look too, at the same time Chanyeol looks back up, and their heads crack together with a dull thud. 

“Oh, my god,” Sehun groans.

“This is not my month,” Chanyeol mutters, clutching his pounding head. 

“Why is your skull so fucking hard?” Sehun asks. 

“All the better to concuss you with, my dear,” Chanyeol jokes. Sehun groans and shoves him, and then shoves him again. Chanyeol loses his balance at the second shove, but is able to control his fall into the couch behind him. 

“I’m funny and you know it,” Chanyeol says. Sehun takes one of the empty chairs instead of sitting down next to Chanyeol, and he tries to cover up any disappointment he feels. 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Sehun says as he clicks around in one of the programs. He holds a hand over one eye and squints at the computer screen. “Hey, I really think you gave me a concussion.”

Chanyeol kicks the back of his chair, but then turns to hide his grin in the back of the couch. 

Later, when Sehun is back in the booth and there’s no danger of him reading over Chanyeol’s shoulder, Chanyeol texts his crisis line. 

**Chanyeol**  
_So_  
_It’s only getting worse_

**Kyungsoo**  
_What did he do now?_

**Baekhyun**  
_Breathed_

**Chanyeol**  
🖕🖕🖕  
_He almost gave me a concussion_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Chanyeol, your bar…_

**Chanyeol**  
_Shut up_  
_He was also singing when I got here and I thought I’d died and gone to heaven_

**Baekhyun**  
_WHAT_  
_DID I JUST READ_

*

On Saturday morning, Baekhyun calls instead of texting. 

“Baek,” Chanyeol answers the phone with a smile. “What’s up? Why are you even awake?”

“Well,” Baekhyun says. “I have a fucking situation of my own.”

Chanyeol meets Baekhyun at some random ass park where they let the dogs run loose and drink their coffee on a bench. 

“Baekhyun, what the hell are we doing here?” Chanyeol asks. “This is so out of the way.”

“I didn’t want anyone to overhear us,” Baekhyun mutters. 

“But _what_ is so important?” Chanyeol asks. “You’re kind of freaking me out here.”

“It’s just…” Baekhyun flicks the lid of his coffee cup over and over, annoying to the point that Chanyeol reaches out to stop him. Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol withdraws his hands to resume, and Chanyeol sighs.

“Has Kyungsoo always has such a cute forehead?” Baekhyun blurts. 

Chanyeol blinks at Baekhyun, looks at the dogs, and then turns back to Baekhyun.

“What?” Chanyeol squints at Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo has always been cute. Where have you been?”

“Maybe it’s the glasses,” Baekhyun muses. “He got new frames recently.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to work through here,” Chanyeol says, blowing on his coffee. “Kyungsoo is one of the cutest people we know, and I know you’re aware of it because you say it all the time.”

“Well _yeah,_” Baekhyun says. “But why is it suddenly making my heart go—”

He puts a hand over his heart, pats it a few times, and sighs forlornly. 

“Maybe you...ate something weird?” Chanyeol suggests. 

“But would heartburn make me want to kiss him?”

That makes Chanyeol drop his coffee. Baekhyun starts to laugh. 

“This is your situation?” Chanyeol asks, moving his feet away from the coffee puddle. “We haven’t solved my situation!”

“I can’t help it!” Baekhyun yells back. “I didn’t choose to realize this now!”

“God,” Chanyeol mutters. “Why would you tell me this? How am I supposed to keep this from Kyungsoo? As soon as I get home he’s going to know something’s up.”

“Ah, you don’t have to keep it a secret for long,” Baekhyun says. 

“No?”

“I’m probably going to tell him soon anyway.”

“So suddenly?” Chanyeol gapes at Baekhyun. “Just an hour ago it was a situation, and now you’ve decided what you’re going to do? What did you even need me for?”

“I needed to say it out loud to someone to see how real it felt,” Baekhyun says. 

“And?”

Baekhyun leans back on the bench and smiles up at the sun. 

“It’s real.”

“Are you going to write a note?” Chanyeol asks, recalling their conversation from a while ago.

“Duh,” Baekhyun says with a grin.

Chanyeol’s head is still reeling when he gets home, so he heads into the kitchen for a glass of water. Kyungsoo is at the counter, chopping vegetables to add to the pan on the stove. 

“Where have you been?” Kyungsoo asks conversationally. 

“Nowhere,” Chanyeol blurts immediately. Definitely too obvious. Kyungsoo stops chopping and gives Chanyeol a _what the fuck is wrong with you_ look. 

“I was curious,” Kyungsoo says, resuming his chopping, the sounds more aggressive than they were before. “But fine, be like that.”

“Sorry, Soo,” Chanyeol says, folding Kyungsoo in a hug from behind. Kyungsoo finishes chopping and moves to the stove, Chanyeol still attached to his back. “I was with Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo nods, but doesn’t ask any more questions, which Chanyeol loves him for. Chanyeol’s not sure what he would come up with if Kyungsoo asked what they talked about. Instead, Kyungsoo gestures to the cabinets and asks him to set the table, which Chanyeol does gratefully. 

But, of course, that was almost too easy. 

“Has Baekhyun seemed different to you lately?” Kyungsoo asks a few minutes later. Chanyeol shuffles the utensils in his hands and sighs. What is going on today? 

“Extra annoying lately,” Chanyeol says. “But no, not really. Why?”

“No reason.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I just...I don’t know.”

“Maybe he got a haircut,” Chanyeol suggests. He places the spoons and chopsticks precision perfect on the table so he doesn’t have to look at Kyungsoo. 

“That’s not it,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t know what I’m saying. Let’s just eat.”

Kyungsoo moves past it easily enough as they eat dinner, but Chanyeol keeps catching him looking thoughtful. He keeps checking his phone too, as if he’s expecting something. 

“He’s with Yixing tonight, remember?” Chanyeol says. “His lessons.”

Kyungsoo puts his phone face down on the table. “Who?” 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says slowly. “Who else do we know that’s learning Mandarin from Yixing?”

“I wasn’t…” Kyungsoo trails off, and then his eyes widen as he seems to realize what Chanyeol has already realized. “I wasn’t waiting for Baekhyun to text.”

Chanyeol wants to tease Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo looks so abruptly nervous that he lets it go. Kyungsoo glances at his phone once more before shoving big bite of food in his mouth. 

“Did you want to see the deer tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks out of nowhere once he swallows. “The babies are growing up so fast.”

“Of course I do,” Chanyeol says immediately. “Just tell me what time.”

*

Chanyeol shows up to the rescue early, thick scarf wrapped around his neck. It’s getting colder, and the early hour makes it feel so much worse. Minseok meets him at the front gate, and Chanyeol swipes at the pom-pom on the top of his hat as he gets closer. 

“Where have you been, hyung?” Chanyeol asks, dragging Minseok into a hug. It’s so easy to smother Minseok into his chest, and worth the punch to his side for the offended squeak Minseok lets out. 

“I’m busy _working,_ Chanyeol-ah,” Minseok snipes back. “Dissertations don’t just write themselves.”

As they approach the enclosure with the deer, Chanyeol hears a familiar laugh. 

“Baekhyun’s here?” 

“Yeah?” Minseok lets Chanyeol through the gate and hands him a cup of treats. “He’s here every Sunday morning to help.”

“What?” Chanyeol gapes at Minseok. “Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Getting up early on the weekends? _Willingly?_”

Minseok pulls a face as he thinks about it. “Probably for the last three months, maybe longer though.” 

“Wha—”

Minseok walks off and grabs a large armful of leafy branches. The deer see them coming and hurry toward them, looking for snacks. Chanyeol is stuck frozen as he’s mobbed by the deer, all pressing their noses to his hand to get a treat. He feeds them absent-mindedly, petting them when they allow it, as he thinks about what Minseok just revealed. 

Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun is pretty clueless if he _just_ realized he had a crush on Kyungsoo. Getting up early on the weekend for _months_ to spend extra time with Kyungsoo? Baekhyun is so far gone on Kyungsoo and he doesn’t even realize it. 

He makes his way across the enclosure to where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are sitting on a bench, talking to Minseok who is standing nearby and holding out the branches for the deer.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo says as Chanyeol approaches. “I’m surprised you made it. You were still passed out when I left this morning.”

“I’m only half awake,” Chanyeol says. He glances at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s proximity to each other, at the way their thighs are pressed together, and then looks up at Baekhyun. Baekhyun has the warning eyes out, so Chanyeol looks away quickly. 

“Oh, did I tell you what the new intern said earlier?” Minseok says. “She thought Baekhyun was your boyfriend.”

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo shakes the container in his hand, the treats rattling around inside. Baekhyun is staring hard at the side of Kyungsoo’s head, and Chanyeol tucks his face into his scarf and stares at Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, isn’t that funny?” Minseok asks. He’s not really paying attention to Kyungsoo’s reaction, still distracted with feeding the deer, but Chanyeol sees the way Kyungsoo’s hands tighten around the container. After a long moment of one of the most terrible silences of Chanyeol’s life, Baekhyun lets out a short, awkward laugh. Chanyeol’s mouth drops open. Kyungsoo freezes. Minseok continues to feed the deer, humming under his breath. 

Kyungsoo stands quickly, causing a handful of deer to skitter backwards at the sudden movement. 

“I have to go,” Kyungsoo says, pushing his treat cup into Chanyeol’s hands as he hurries by. He avoids Chanyeol’s attempts to grab his sleeve, and ignores Baekhyun’s, “Hey— wait!”

“Where’s he going?” Minseok asks, finally fully tuning into the conversation. “What just happened?” 

“You,” Chanyeol says, pointing a gloved finger at Baekhyun. “Just majorly fucked up.” 

“I—I—” Baekhyun stutters out, and then jumps to his feet. “Shit.”’

“What the _fuck,_ Baek?” 

“He wasn’t saying anything!” Baekhyun pulls at his hair, despair leaking out of every line of his body. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen?! I haven’t even written my note! I panicked! You know how awkward I get when I panic!”

“Well you better fix it!” Chanyeol cries. That gets Baekhyun moving, and he rushes past Chanyeol. Chanyeol kicks him in the ass as he goes, because _what the hell,_ and slumps down into his abandoned seat after he’s gone. 

“What is going _on?_” Minseok asks. 

Chanyeol heaves a deep sigh and pats the bench next to him. “Settle in, hyung. It’s a long story.”

*

**Chanyeol**  
_[image sent]_  
_gross_

**Jongdae**  
_I GODDAMN KNEW IT_

**Minseok**  
_Awwwwwwww_  
_<333333_

**Jongin**  
_Shut up, jongdae, no one saw this coming_

**Yixing**  
_Lmao jongin_  
_You forget how much time I spend with baekhyun_  
_He never shuts up about Kyungsoo_

**Chanyeol**  
_Jonginnie’s just mad he didn’t see it_

**Sehun**  
_Chanyeol’s acting like he wasn’t oblivious right up until Baekhyun told him_

**Chanyeol**  
_Hey_

**Kyungsoo**  
_You guys realize this is the gc, right?_  
_Chanyeol, when did you even take that picture?_

**Baekhyun**  
😘😘

“Someone has to tell Junmyeon-hyung separately,” Chanyeol says to Sehun. “He’s muted us again.” 

He’s slumped on the couch in the studio again, and Sehun joins him with a large sigh. He doesn’t seem to mind the way Chanyeol is spread out, just arranges his limbs accordingly so one leg is thrown over Chanyeol’s and his head is on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

It’s nice like this. Comfortable. 

Chanyeol still wants more. 

He pokes Sehun’s side. “Why are you so quiet?”

“Tired,” Sehun says. “Are you okay? You sound weird.”

“I’m fine?” Chanyeol frowns. 

“Did you forget to take your allergy meds or something?”

“I took them,” Chanyeol says. “I’m just tired, too.”

“Let’s get coffee,” Sehun suggests. “Or maybe tea, actually.”

“I’ll get it for you,” Chanyeol says, sliding out from underneath Sehun and standing. He pats his pockets to make sure he has his wallet and then looks at Sehun, who is still on the couch and frowning at him. 

“What?”

“You’re being extra nice to me lately,” Sehun says with a suspicious squint. “It’s weird.”

Chanyeol tugs his jacket on and tries to hide his blush in the collar. Kyungsoo said Chanyeol needs to be more direct. Needs to say it in a different way. He’s _trying_ and all it’s doing is making Sehun suspicious in a bad way. “Can’t a hyung be nice to his dongsaeng?”

Sehun stands and reaches for his own jacket. “Not this hyung.”

“I said I’d get it for you,” Chanyeol says as they head for the Kim’s coffee shop. 

“I have legs,” Sehun replies. Chanyeol sighs internally. He is definitely aware of Sehun’s legs. “I needed to walk anyway.”

“I’ll pay for it though,” Chanyeol insists. 

“Of course you will,” Sehun says, batting his eyelashes. 

“Asshole,” Chanyeol mutters as Sehun pulls ahead of him. He’s trying to remember why he likes him when Sehun squats down in front of a stranger’s dog and starts cooing, and then he remembers. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are already at the café when they arrive. Baekhyun is hanging off of Kyungsoo’s arm, as usual, but now Kyungsoo somehow manages to look annoyed and smug at the same time. He’s not too distracted to see Chanyeol and Sehun walk in, and his eyebrows raise higher and higher as Chanyeol first holds the door open for Sehun, and then pulls out his chair. 

“Chanyeol wants something from me,” Sehun says as he sits down. Chanyeol only rolls his eyes as he strips off his coat. 

“That’s an understa—ah!” Baekhyun’s snotty comment ends in a yelp, and Chanyeol eyes Kyungsoo’s arm where it disappears under the table. He absolutely does not want to know where Kyungsoo just pinched Baekhyun, so he goes to order their coffee instead. 

“You guys never go to work,” Jongin complains as he makes Chanyeol and Sehun’s coffee. 

“We just want to see you,” Chanyeol says, leaning across the counter and making kissy faces. Jongin pretends to spray whipped cream on his face, but the joke is on Jongin, because Chanyeol just opens his mouth eagerly. Jongin giggles and actually looks like he’s about to do it, but then his sister yells from the back, “Don’t! That violates so many health codes!”

Chanyeol goes back to the table with the coffee but sadly, without any whipped cream. Just as he’s sitting down, Kyungsoo is packing up to leave as Baekhyun watches sadly. Chanyeol hands Sehun his coffee and watches the dramatics unfold. 

“I have to go.”

“Nooo.” Baekhyun holds onto Kyungsoo’s arm and drags him back down into his seat. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll see me tonight.”

“It’s too long.”

“Baek,” Kyungsoo says helplessly. He stares at Baekhyun for a few intense seconds, and then swoops forward to kiss him. Baekhyun lets out a surprised squeak, and then throws his arms around Kyungsoo happily. 

“You guys are disgusting,” Chaneyol says. He doesn’t mean it — he really is happy for them — but seeing them get their shit together reminds him that he’s still failing. Sehun’s warm presence at his side — close, but not close enough — is already a sufficient reminder of his failure. 

“I’m going to leave now,” Baekhyun announces. “So you'll have to miss me first.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo laughs, watching Baekhyun pack his messenger bag in a hurry. The last thing he does is grab Kyungsoo’s head and lay a smacking kiss on the crown, and then he runs off, shouting, “Don’t miss me too bad!”

Kyungsoo’s still grinning long after Baekhyun’s gone.

“Wow,” Chanyeol mutters quietly, but not too loud, because he doesn’t want to ruin Kyungsoo’s mood and die. 

“Do you want jeonbokjuk for dinner?” Kyungsoo asks as he finally starts to leave.

“Really?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo makes jeonbokjuk about once a year because of all the steps it entails, but the good mood caused by his change in relationship with Baekhyun must be making him feel up to the challenge. “Yes. _Please._”

“Wow,” Chanyeol says after Kyungsoo’s gone. “And here I was about to complain about how annoying they’re being.”

“Ah, leave them alone,” Sehun says. Chanyeol looks at him in surprise. It’s not often that Sehun gives up a chance to tease one of his hyungs, let alone if that hyung is Byun Baekhyun. He almost says something, like what the fuck is _your_ problem, but stops. Sehun’s mouth is set in a tiny frown, and he’s staring down at his latte like it’s about to reveal something important. Chanyeol doesn’t remember the last time he saw Sehun look so serious. 

Jongdae’s laughter precedes him into the cafe, and Jongin’s new chorus of, “Don’t you guys have _jobs?_” rings out across the room. Sehun looks up with a grin as Jongdae approaches their table, weird mood swept away by Jongdae’s infectiously happy aura. 

“You just missed Baek and Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says as Jongdae plants himself on Chanyeol’s lap and tries to steal a drink of his latte. Chanyeol slaps his hands away, and Jongdae reaches for Sehun’s instead. 

“Dae, you couldn’t wait a second?” 

Chanyeol jerks his head up in surprise at Junmyeon’s voice. Kim Junmyeon? Seen in the daylight? Chanyeol exchanges an incredulous look with Sehun. Jongdae slides off Chanyeol’s lap and happily takes the mug Junmyeon is offering to him.

“I guess you heard about Kyungsoo and Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks as Junmyeon sits down and Jongdae claims the seat next to him, scooting close. 

“I did,” Junmyeon says with a smile. “I’m happy for them. It’s cute.”

“Hyung,” Sehun interrupts. “Don’t you have work? What day of the week is it?”

“Thursday?” Junmyeon says, chuckling. “And I took the afternoon off.”

“You took…” Sehun trails off. “_You_ took?”

“Jongdae convinced me it’d be good for me,” Junmyeon says. “And he was right. It’s such a nice day out, and I even took Vivi for a walk.”

“You did?” Sehun looks so happy he could cry. “Thank you, hyung.”

“Of course.” Junmyeon shrugs and leans back in his seat. He looks so...relaxed and stress-free, and Chanyeol realizes how long it’s been since he’s seen a Junmyeon that hasn’t been exhausted. He looks to Jongdae, who is staring out the window with a small smile curling his lips. 

Huh. 

He’s distracted from that train of thought by a burst of laughter from the counter, and smiles when he sees Minseok talking to Jongin. Whatever cute thing Minseok is doing — probably singing about marshmallows — is enough to make Jongin turn a bright red, and then hand over a drink that Chanyeol is a thousand percent sure Minseok didn’t pay for. 

“Hey, hyung,” Chanyeol greets, smiling as Minseok comes up to the table. He looks cute in his beanie, clutching his mug with both hands, and Chanyeol tells him so. “You’re cute.”

“Huh,” Sehun says next to him. Chanyeol glances at him and Sehun’s eyes are wide, like he didn’t mean to say that. 

“Thank you, Chanyeol-ah,” Minseok says. “What do you want?” 

“I can’t tell my friend they’re cute when they’re cute?” Chanyeol retorts. “Damn.”

“What about me?” Jongdae demands. Chanyeol looks him over, taking in the extra jewelry and the nicer outfit.

“I guess,” Chanyeol says, waiting for Jongdae to start whining before he continues. “But you’re always cute, you just look extra cute today.”

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Minseok says, eyeing Jongdae’s outfit. “You’re in your fancy date clothes.”

“What?” Jongdae laughs like he doesn’t know what Minseok is talking about, but Chanyeol sees the way his cheeks start to turn red immediately. The teasing picks up momentum immediately.

“Yeah,” Sehun says, glancing under the table. “Those are the jeans you always wear when you’re trying to impress someone.” Chanyeol leans down to check as well, and confirms that Sehun is right. 

“Ah why!” Jongdae whines. “These are just clothes! Everything else was dirty!”

“You’re lying!” 

“He’s not,” Junmyeon butts in. “He doesn’t have a date — we’re going to get kimbap later, and maybe see a movie.”

“But—” Minseok glances around at the rest of them — Chanyeol shrugs because he doesn’t know why Jongdae is getting so worked up either, and where their shoulders are pressed together he feels Sehun shrug too. Junmyeon is staring at Minseok in confusion, and Jongdae is staring hard at the table. Chanyeol glances between Minseok and Jongdae, trying to understand, and sees when Minseok finally blinks, understanding dawning on his face. “On second thought — that’s a different outfit I was thinking of.” 

Chanyeol frowns and looks back to Jongdae. What had Minseok just figured out? He watches Jongdae carefully, at how he’s quiet for once and still staring at the table. At the red flush on his neck that won’t die down. At the way he keeps glancing at Junmyeon, looking almost nervous—

“Oh!” Chanyeol says loudly, and then immediately wants to punch himself in the face. Jongdae’s head whips up at his outburst, and the desperate look on his face, which turns even more pained as Sehun echoes him with a soft, “oh,” of his own. 

“What’s the matter, Yeol-ah?” Junymeon asks, the only oblivious one left at the table. Jongdae and Minseok both look like they want to reach out and smack him on the back of the head, and Chanyeol doesn’t blame him. Sehun’s hand slides around Chanyeol’s knee and squeezes in warning.

“We have to go back to work,” Sehun says, saving the situation as Chanyeol gapes.

“We do! Look at the time!” Chanyeol drains the rest of his latte in one go and stands abruptly. 

“See you guys later!” Chanyeol calls over his shoulder as he drags Sehun out onto the street. 

“Wow,” Chanyeol says as they put space between them and the cafe. “I can’t believe this?” 

“What’s so surprising?” Sehun asks. “Jongdae has been pining forever.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol demands, slowing to a stop to see Sehun’s face better. “You seemed pretty surprised in there too!”

Sehun huffs and shoves his hands in his pockets. He looks at Chanyeol incredulously. “I was just surprised Jongdae is finally going for it, especially with how anti-dating Junmyeon is right now.” 

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol says. “I had no idea.”

“You don’t live with Junmyeonnie-hyung,” Sehun says. “Jongdae is around so much. He probably thinks he’ll miss his chance again. If he doesn’t shoot his shot now, he might regret it forever.”

Chanyeol gapes at Sehun. “When did you get so observant, huh?”

“When you weren’t paying attention,” Sehun mumbles, resuming their walk and purposefully stepping on some crunchy leaves. Chanyeol frowns at his back before hurrying to follow.

*

The thing is, Chanyeol is always paying attention to Sehun. 

There’s nothing special about the day he realizes he’s in love with Sehun — until, of course, years later when it’s forever marked as the day he fell in love with Sehun.

It’s during Chanyeol’s last year of university, when they were supposed to be studying but really were just mostly distracting each other. Chanyeol’s busy making notes on lyrics in a notebook while Sehun struggles through some math at Chanyeol’s desk. 

Sehun sighs, and Chanyeol focuses harder on the page in front of him. Sehun starts to tap his pencil on the desk and Chanyeol tries not to let his mouth tug into a smile. But when Sehun sighs _again_ and gets up to sling himself across the foot of Chanyeol’s bed, he can’t help but laugh. 

“Sehun-ah, it’s only been like fifteen minutes,” Chanyeol says as he draws his knees up to make room for Sehun. 

“Oh my god,” Sehun says. “Really?”

Chanyeol laughs again and curls up more with his notebook, determined to finish these notes before Sehun distracts him completely. 

“Hyung,” Sehun whines. “Hyung, c’mon.”

“Shhh,” Chanyeol chides. 

“Hyung, I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol says. He taps his pen against his lips. “Why don’t you make us some ramyeon?”

“You make some ramyeon,” Sehun mutters. He falls silent and it lasts almost an entire minute before he says, “Hyung, pay attention to me.”

“I always pay attention to you,” Chanyeol says, and then he _hears_ it and realizes how true it is. Just as that revelation is settling down and he’s thinking _oh fuck_, Sehun tugs his notebook out of his hands. Chanyeol lets it go, unable to do anything but stumble over the fact that he somehow, stupidly, fell in love with his best friend. 

“Is that a yes?”

Chanyeol blinks. “I—”

“Good!” Sehun rolls off the bed. “I want the spicy seafood one.”

Chanyeol stumbles through making them both cups of ramyeon, expecting his brain to snap back to his pre-loving Sheun existence, because that would make his life so much easier. He can’t really deal with this — now, or ever — so he just waits and hopes for it to go away, or to fade. 

But it never does.

*

**Junmyeon**  
_[image sent]_

**Yixing**  
_Oh my_

**Jongin**  
_HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK_  
_Are those real??_

**Sehun**  
_The things u can’t unsee_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Of course they’re real, can’t you see the redness?_

**Baekhyun**  
_Hyung, why are you sending your thirst trap pics in the gc??_  
_Better yet, WHO ARE YOU TAKING THIRST TRAP PICS FOR????_

**Junmyeon**  
_Oh my god_ 😅😅😅  
_I didn’t mean to send that here_

**Minseok**  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**Baekhyun**  
_BUT WHO DID YOU MEAN TO SEND IT TO_

**Junmyeon**  
_Jongdae said he wanted to see them_

**Jongdae**  
_I did_  
_They look good, hyung_

**Baekhyun**  
_Good?_  
_He looks fckin hot_ 😛  
_That model job is still open_

**Kyungsoo**  
_I’m confiscating his phone now_

**Junmyeon**  
😳😳😅  
_Thank you_

**Yixing**  
_Where is yeollie i feel like he would have things to say_

**Kyungsoo**  
_He’s sleeping_  
_He has some flu or something_  
_He’s in quarantine_

**Minseok**  
_Poor baby_

**Jongin**  
_Aw, hyung feel better~~_

**Junmyeon**  
_Oh i really made sehunnie mad_  
_He just up and left_

**Jongdae**  
_He can deal_  
_You look good_

**Junmyeon**  
_Thanks_ 😊💖

*

Chanyeol drifts back to consciousness unwillingly. It’s dark in his room with the blinds drawn, and he feels uncomfortably sweaty and gross. He looks at his phone and sees it’s close to five in the evening, so he’s been asleep for just over three hours. It was only this morning that he woke up feeling like he’d been hit by a train, and the day has only gone downhill from there. 

There are over a hundred messages in the group chat, which he ignores in favor of opening his messages with Sehun. 

**Sehun**  
_Where are you??_  
_Seriously_  
_Are you not coming to work today???_  
_Hyung_  
_Chanyeol_  
_Park Chanyeol_  
_God I hope toben pukes in your shoes_

**Chanyeol**  
_I’m sick u asshole_

**Sehun**  
_I’m aware now._

**Chanyeol**  
_And???_

**Sehun**  
_And keep the germs to yourself??_

**Chanyeol**  
🖕🖕🖕

**Sehun**  
😘

Chanyeol sighs and lets his hand fall back to the bed. Even that much had exhausted him, and he wants to go back to sleep, but he also has to pee like he’s never had to before. He’s only made it to a hunched over sitting position on the edge of his bed when he hears soft voices on the other side of his closed door. 

Everytime he woke up earlier in the day, either Kyungsoo or Baekhyun was there with water or soup or medicine — Kyungsoo with a firm, but gentle hand, and Baekhyun wearing a mask and only prodding Chanyeol with one finger. He’s grateful for their attentiveness all day, because if he was alone he might’ve just died. 

The door opens softly, but instead of Baekhyun or Kyungsoo peeking their head around the door, it’s Sehun. 

“What?” Chanyeol croaks, thinking maybe he’s hallucinating. It’s worse than he thought if it’s turning to fever dreams. 

“You look like shit,” Sehun says.

“Fuck off,” Chanyeol groans. He slumps back into the pillows. 

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Sehun says, pushing fully into the room. “You need to eat this.” 

He’s carrying a tray with a covered bowl, which he walks across the room with slow, careful steps. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Kyungsoo told me you puked,” Sehun says, setting the tray down on Chanyeol’s desk and puts his hands on his hips. He looks so much like Kyungsoo in this moment that Chanyeol can’t help but laugh, while also making a mental note to kill Kyungsoo later. “He said you should eat this.”

“I have to pee first,” Chanyeol says. 

Sehun makes a face. “I’m not helping you with that.”

Chanyeol flushes, and it’s not from the fever. “I didn’t ask you to.” He levers himself up with one big push and makes it a few steps across the room before the dizziness catches up to him. Sehun’s there before he can fall over, a strong arm around his waist and a gentle grip on his wrist. 

“I can at least help you to the bathroom,” Sehun grumbles. Chanyeol turns his face away to hide his smile as he lets Sehun support him. It’s a quick trip, avoiding embarrassment by Sehun staying in the hallway, but by the time Chanyeol gets back to his bed, he’s exhausted. Sehun doesn’t let him fall asleep though, just bullies him into staying upright.

When Sehun puts the tray with the soup in Chanyeol’s lap, he stares at it for a long moment. 

“Did you...make this?”

“Ha, no,” Sehun says. “Kyungsoo made it.”

_Thank god,_ Chanyeol thinks, but doesn’t voice out loud. Sehun seems to realize what he’s thinking anyway, and glares at him. 

“Just eat.”

Chanyeol eats slowly, because it really does take a lot of effort, and Sehun seems to be on his phone, but Chanyeol can see how he’s watching him out of the corner of his eye. He tries to wrap his head around it as he eats. Of all people to be here, taking care of Chanyeol while he’s sick, and it’s Sehun? 

“Where’s my baby?” Chanyeol asks, realizing he hasn’t seen Toben in hours. 

“Napping with Vivi,” Sehun answers, steadying the tray in Chanyeol’s lap as he tries to get more comfortable and it shifts dangerously. “I took them for a long walk.” 

“You did?” Chanyeol’s heart swells. “Thank you.”

Sehun shrugs, looking embarrassed. “It’s not a big deal. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been walking him too.”

“Still,” Chanyeol says. He wants to say more, but his jaw cracks on a huge yawn. Sehun takes the tray completely out of his lap. 

“Are you ready to sleep again?”

Chanyeol hadn’t realized he was nodding off, but when Sehun speaks, it jerks him back to reality. He nods slowly and starts to slump down, but Sehun catches him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Take these first,” Sehun says, handing Chanyeol a few pills and helping him with a glass of water. 

“So nice to me, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol mumbles as he finally, blissfully, falls into his pillows. 

“Hyung.” There’s something in Sehun’s voice that Chanyeol’s fever addled brain is not comprehending. “Of course I’m nice to you.” 

He expects Sehun to leave then, but instead Sehun makes himself comfortable on the bed. He fusses with the blanket until it covers Chanyeol completely and drapes an arm over his waist, even as Chanyeol realizes what’s going on and tries to make him leave. 

“You’ll get sick,” Chanyeol protests. 

“Oh well,” Sehun says. He noses at the back of Chanyeol's neck and tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s waist, clearly intending to stay. Chanyeol smiles, already drifting off to sleep from the cuddling and the knowledge that it’s Sehun there next to him.

*

**Baekhyun**  
_Don’t forget game night this weekend_  
_Soo is making snacks_

**Kyungsoo**  
_I am?_

**Baekhyun**  
🥺🥺

**Junmyeon**  
_Remember, charades is banned_

**Minseok**  
_Unfair_

**Junmyeon**  
_I’m just trying to keep the friend group together_

**Jongin**  
_Wait, who is hosting this time?_

**Junmyeon**  
_We are_

**Jongdae**  
_Do you need help setting up?_

**Sehun**  
_Hello?? I’ll be there too??_

**Jongdae**  
_Like I said_

**Sehun**  
🖕🖕

*

Chanyeol knocks on the door to Sehun and Junmyeon’s apartment, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and snacks in tow. Junmyeon answers, looking well-rested and happy, and the scent of food wafts out into the hallway.

“You cooked too?” Chanyeol asks excitedly. 

“Jongdae did,” Junmyeon says. “I wasn’t much help.”

“Jongdae cooked?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchange identical looks of disbelief. 

“Hey!” Jongdae’s voice carries from the kitchen. “I can cook some things!” 

Junmyeon grins and leads them into the kitchen where Jongdae is standing at the stove, apron tied around his waist and fists on his hips. He’s clutching a stirring spoon in one hand, and he looks so much like Chanyeol’s mom when she’s busy in the kitchen that he starts to laugh. Jongdae scowls even harder. 

“You think you’re gonna eat if you treat me like that?” Jongdae demands.

“Sorry, eomma,” Chanyeol mumbles with a bow, lips twitching into a wide grin when he sees Jongdae raise the spoon as if he’s about to hit him. He almost trips in his hurry to get out range, and stumbles to hide behind Kyungsoo. 

“Yah!” 

“Poor Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, swooping in and wrapping Jongdae in a hug. The fight goes out of him immediately, and he looks far too pleased at this turn of events. “They don’t appreciate you like I do.”

“That’s for sure,” Jongdae replies. “Everyone else out. You can starve for all I care.”

Kyungsoo places his dish on the counter before retreating, Baekhyun following him and dragging him down to claim seats for themselves in the living room. They’re the first ones to show up and Sehun is nowhere to be found, so Chanyeol makes his way down the hall to find him. 

“Are you going to come out?” Chanyeol asks, popping his head into the open doorway. Sehun doesn’t seem to hear him, which Chanyeol figures is because of the headphones in his ears. Chanyeol grins and takes his opportunity to scare Sehun, preparing to leap onto the bed. Sehun sees him at the last second and rises up on the bed, holding out an arm to stop Chanyeol just as Chanyeol is gaining forward momentum.

“Don’t!” Sehun cries. “Vivi’s under there!” He rises up from the bed and holds out an arm to stop Chanyeol’s forward momentum, and combined with the backtracking Chanyeol tries to do, Chanyeol ends up stumbling back into the wall. His head hits it with a dull _thunk_ and he slides to the floor with a low groan. 

“Oh fuck,” Sehun says as Chanyeol crouches against the wall with his arms caged protectively over his head. “Oh my god, are you okay?” 

“I thought it would be funny,” Chanyeol groans. 

“You almost killed my dog,” Sehun replies. He crouches next to Chanyeol and pats his head lightly. Said dog comes wiggling out from underneath the blanket and jumps down to the floor. He trots up to Chanyeol and puts his tiny paws on Chanyeol’s chest, licking him on the cheek in greeting. 

“Hello,” Chanyeol says, dropping his arms and cuddling Vivi close. “I’m sorry I almost squished you.”

“Is your head okay?” Sehun asks, moving to a cross-legged position and watching Chanyeol cuddle with his dog. 

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol says, even though there’s a dull throb. But he deserves it for what he almost did. Sehun nods but frowns at him, and the moment of quiet is shattered by Baekhyun’s loud storytelling carrying down the hall, and Jongdae’s laughter ringing throughout the apartment. Sehun sighs. 

“How long has he been here?” Chanyeol asks. 

“A few hours,” Sehun replies. “I didn’t mind it at first, but then they started to get all flirty in the kitchen and I had to leave.”

“I still can’t believe Jongdae agreed to help,” Chanyeol says. “He must love Junmyeon a lot to agree to help with his mess.”

“I think…” Sehun trails off, and then starts again. He messes with the strings hanging off the hole in the knee of his jeans. Chanyeol lets Vivi gnaw on one of his knuckles and gives Sehun space to think. “I think he really does. Love him, I mean.”

“Junmyeon still has no idea?”

“I don’t know if it’s that, or if he’s pretending not to realize,” Sehun says. He sighs again and stands up smoothly so he can stretch. “Either way, he’s happy. I hope they figure it out soon though.”

He starts rummaging through his dresser for something, and Chanyeol continues to pet Vivi and watches him. Chanyeol wonders again when Sehun got so observant and mature about all of this. Sure, he still has his loud, ridiculous moments — that’s something they all share in common — but he’s gotten more serious the past few years without Chanyeol realizing. 

It only makes Chanyeol love him more, but he shoves that thought down before it can make him sad. 

“What to do, Vivi-yah?” Chanyeol mumbles to the dog as Sehun pulls a sweatshirt over his head. Sehun looks at him weirdly.

“What?” 

“Your hair’s fucked up,” Chanyeol says, setting Vivi down before he stands and heads for the door. Sehun rolls his eyes and fixes it in the mirror before following Chanyeol out and shutting Vivi in the room. 

Once everyone else shows up, they draw straws for Pictionary teams, and Chanyeol cheers when he realizes he’s on a team with Kyungsoo, and then louder when they also get Jongdae and Junmyeon. Sehun, Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongin make up the other team as Yixing volunteers as the moderator before anyone else can. From experience, Chanyeol knows they need it. 

Chanyeol doesn’t think much about Baekhyun and Sehun being on a team together until he sees them start whispering to each other. 

“What do you think they’re saying?” Chanyeol asks.

“Nothing good,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol makes a dismayed sound but Kyungsoo simply shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Chanyeol looks away to Jongdae, but Jongdae is busy watching Junmyeon draw. Junmyeon has barely started before Jongdae is guessing. 

“A witch,” Jongdae says. Junmyeon stops drawing halfway through what Chanyeol realizes is a pointy witch hat. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, handing the board and marker over to an eager Baekhyun. “That was so quick?” 

Jongdae shrugs, a pleased smile playing across his lips. Junmyeon smiles back and relaxes back into the couch, dropping his arm over Jongdae’s shoulder. Chanyeol clears his throat and Kyungsoo steps on his foot out of sight. 

A little while later — after Minseok almost rage quits the game at Jongin’s inability to guess correctly — Yixing says, “Something is burning?” 

Chanyeol remembers the pizza rolls he and Sehun were in charge of at the same time that Sehun goes, “Oh _fuck._”

“I got it,” Jongdae says, quickly getting to his feet. He hurries into the kitchen and there’s the bang of the oven as he removes the pan. 

“They’re still edible!”

“Thanks, babe,” Junmyeon calls in to him, and the entire room freezes. Junmyeon looks up from his phone at the sudden quiet, looking at all of their shocked faces, and then at Jongdae, frozen in the doorway. “I — I mean.” He clears his throat. “Ah. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What if I’m okay with it?”

Chanyeol whips his head around to stare at Jongdae, and sees the rest of their friends doing the same. 

“What?” Junmyeon blinks rapidly. “What do you mean?” 

Jongdae’s face is red but determined. “I mean, I’m okay if you call me that.”

“Jongdae…”

“I’d like it, actually,” Jongdae mumbles. He seems to realize everyone’s attention is bouncing back and forth between him and Junmyeon, and he suddenly deflates. “I, uh.”

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon says again, standing up finally.

“Oh my god,” Jongdae whispers, and then he heads — _bolts_ — for the door.

“Oh my god?” Baekhyun says. He stands as if to follow, but then stops at looks at Junmyeon, who is still standing there. “Junmyeon!” 

Junmyeon jolts, and then snaps to action and follows Jongdae out. The door slams after him and then they’re all moving. Jongin is the first to head down the hall, Chanyeol close on his heels.

“Which windows look out on the street?” Jongin calls over his shoulder. 

“Junmyeon’s room,” Sehun calls back. They all burst into the room in a flurry of activity. Chanyeol practically throws himself at the window, and then Baekhyun is pressing up next to him. 

“Where are they?” Jongin mutters.

“What if they stopped in the stairwell or something?” Minseok asks. 

“Jongdae moves fast when he wants to,” Baekhyun mutters. “No way he let Junmyeon catch him inside.”

“At least turn off the light so they don’t see us watching them,” Kyungsoo says, and then moves closer, nudging Baekhyun over so he can get a better view. 

“There,” Sehun says from behind Chanyeol. He rests a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and then points down to the sidewalk.

“Someone open the window a little,” Yixing suggests. “So we can hear what they’re saying.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun do it together, making pained faces as it squeaks a little, but it’s not loud enough to draw the attention of Junmyeon and Jongdae down on the street. They’re too wrapped up in their discussion. 

“...I _am_ serious!” Jongdae’s voice finally filters up, and he sounds so distraught that Chanyeol’s heart clenches in his chest. “I’ve never been more serious about anything! And if you’re not ready I can wait, I just wanted you to know that, that—” 

Junmyeon moves forward, hands coming up to cradle Jongdae’s face gently. Baekhyun gasps next to Chanyeol and grabs his hand. They just _stare_ at each other for a long moment — Junmyeon seeming to work through something and Jongdae waiting patiently, hopefully. Sehun’s hand tightens painfully on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo mutters, and then Junmyeon and Jongdae are finally kissing. 

“YEAH!” Baekhyun screams. He starts pounding on the window, which spurs the rest of them to do the same. Baekhyun whoops again. “Fuck yeah!”

Junmyeon and Jongdae jerk apart in surprise and look up at the window where Chanyeol and the rest of their friends are still cheering. Junmyeon covers his face with one hand but Jongdae waves cheerfully and yells back. Junmyeon shakes his head and then drags Jongdae into another kiss, which only sets their audience off again. 

Somewhere amidst the chaos, after they’ve all relocated to the living room and Jongdae and Junmyeon reappear, red-faced and happy, Chanyeol realizes Sehun is nowhere to be found. He finds him in his room again, sitting on the floor with Vivi. The dog makes his escape as soon as Chanyeol opens the door, tired of being cooped up, and then it’s just the two of them. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says. He closes the door behind him to shut out the sound of their friends being chaotic in the next room. “Are you okay?” 

Sehun sighs. “Not really.”

Chanyeol folds himself down next to Sehun and frowns. “I thought you would be? Isn’t what this what we were all hoping for?” 

“I mean, yeah, I’m happy about that,” Sehun says. He fidgets with the same string on his jeans as before. Chanyeol reaches over and takes his hand, threading their fingers together as easy as anything. Sehun sighs again. “Just, watching Jongdae be that brave...it made me realize what a coward I really am.”

“What?” Chanyeol gapes. “What are you talking about?” 

“Chanyeol-ah.” Sheun clears his throat while Chanyeol registers the informal speech and more affectionate tone. But he’s just hearing things, right? “Do you want to go to the dog park tomorrow?” 

Chanyeol is thrown off at the abrupt change in subject. “I...sure? What time?”

“And we can get churros.” 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says slowly. He doesn’t understand the emphasis Sehun is putting on the churros. “I mean, sure, churros are good, but—”

“Oh my god,” Sehun says. “Chanyeol, I’m asking you out on a date.”

Chanyeol freezes as he tries to process that. Sehun must take his silence as a rejection — Chanyeol knows that’s what he would think if their roles were reversed — and starts to pull his hand away. Chanyeol tightens his grip and wraps his other hand around their clasped hands. 

“Hold on,” Chanyeol says. “Did I hear you right? Or am I just dreaming?” 

Sehun lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Do you dream about me a lot?” 

“I do, actually,” Chanyeol says, his face heating. “This specific moment a lot. Ever since—”

Sehun’s free hand slaps over Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“Don’t you dare,” Sehun says. “I have been thinking about this moment for _years_ and I finally stop being such an asshole coward and you’re going to upstage me?”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbles into Sehun’s palm. Sehun glares at him, but then lets his hand drop. 

“Ever since my graduation—”

“It’s been longer for me,” Chanyeol whispers.

“Shut up!” Sheun looks a little wild-eyed so Chanyeol does as he’s told. “You tripped into my cake and you looked so ashamed and that’s when I realized I loved you a stupid amount and _ever since_ I’ve been trying to figure out a way to convince you to give us a shot.”

“I don’t need any convincing,” Chanyeol confesses. 

Sehun blinks, as if he didn’t expect it to be that easy. Chanyeol can’t believe how smoothly this is going either. 

“Well then,” Sehun says, and then kisses Chanyeol. It surprises Chanyeol at first, and it tastes a little like soju and chocolate, which is an odd combination. But he eases into it, cupping his free hand around the back of Sehun’s neck and drawing him closer. He lets go of Sehun’s hand so he can steady his face better, and Sehun wraps both hands in the front of Chanyeol’s shirt to keep him from going too far when they break for air. 

They’re still sitting there, lips almost touching and staring at each other, when the door swings open. 

“What the hell are you guys—” Baekhyun stops in the doorway when he sees them. Chanyeol sees his chest puff up, and is already wincing as he starts to yell. 

“THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!”

“Hey!” comes Kyungsoo’s wounded reply, and then the noise is cut off again as Baekhyun swings the door shut. 

“Um,” Chanyeol says when he sees Baekhyun is on the wrong side of the door. “Hi?”

Baekhyun sprawls himself across Sehun’s bed and rests his chin in his palms. Sehun lets go of Chanyeol’s shirt and awkwardly smooths the fabric, and Chanyeol brings his own hands back to his lap. 

“So,” Baekhyun says, swinging his feet happily behind him. “Start from the beginning.”

*

“Please, Sehunnie.”

“Fuck off, Chanyeol.”

“Wow,” Jongin intones from the counter. “I can really feel the love.”

“Oh, he knows I love him,” Sehun says offhandedly, and then offsets that statement by flicking a folded up straw wrapper at Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol huffs and leans back in his seat, arms crossed. He’s trying to stay upset, but Sehun’s words worm their way to his heart, and he can feel himself blushing. 

The door opens, letting in a burst of sound from outside and a wind-swept Jongdae.

“Hyung, please help me,” Jongin says immediately. 

Jongdae looks from Jongin, to Sehun, and finally to Chanyeol, who is still blushing. 

“I don’t want to know,” Jongdae says. 

“They’re having one of their dumb arguments again,” Jongin says.

Jongdae sighs.

“Chanyeol wants me to change the story of the moment I realized I fell for him,” Sehun says, sounding bored and resting his chin in his hand. “I told him it doesn’t work like that.” 

“But I’m an _idiot_ in that story,” Chanyeol groans, burying his face in his hands. 

“That’s the only time?” Jongin asks. 

Jongdae laughs loudly. 

“Oh, so you meant a _cute_ argument,” Jongdae says. Jongin makes a retching noise. 

“What are you even doing here?” Chanyeol asks. “I thought you were taking Junmyeon-hyung to that fancy café?”

“I can’t come say hi?”

“What the fuck?” Jongin interrupts indignantly. “Is our coffee not good enough for you?”

“It’s fancy as fuck!” Jongdae cries back. “I’m trying to take Junmyeon on the nice dates he deserves!” 

“Oh.”

Jongdae startles and turns away from the counter abruptly, and Chanyeol swings his gaze around to the door as well. Junmyeon is there, hair swept up off his forehead fancily and cheeks tinged pink. Waiting patiently at his feet is his new dog Byul, adopted just last week. Chanyeol bites his lip to keep his grin in, because it’s been a few months now of Jongdae wooing Junmyeon in the most gentle and lovely way possible, and they’ve all been enjoying every minute of it. 

No one more than Junmyeon, of course. 

“Ready to go?” Junymeon asks, when all Jongdae can do is look like he wants to melt into an embarrassed puddle. 

“Definitely,” Jongdae says, speed walking over to Junmyeon and reaching out to meet Junmyeon’s hand halfway. Junmyeon waves at the rest of them and tugs Jongdae out onto the street. 

Sehun kicks Chanyeol lightly under the table. Chanyeol returns his attention to him and sees a pout. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks with a laugh. 

“Look at me like that instead,” Sehun whines. Chanyeol coos and reaches across the table to cup Sehun’s face in his hands. 

“Wah, my cute boyfriend,” Chaneyol sing-songs. “How could I look at anything but you?”

“Yes, how could you?” Sehun sings back, playing along beautifully. Chanyeol leans forward and kisses him as well as he’s able with both of them smiling, and then leans back and offers Sehun his last cookie.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Sehun says, happily taking the cookie. 

Chanyeol grins, and then kisses Sehun again, cookie crumbs and all.

*

**Baekhyun**  
_[image sent]_

**Yixing**  
_Cute_

**Baekhyun**  
_[image sent]_

**Minseok**  
_Don’t I see this enough at work_

**Jongdae**  
_[image sent]_

**Chanyeol**  
_Oh are we doing this?_

**Sehun**  
_Don’t_

**Chanyeol**  
_[image sent]_  
_Whoops_

**Junmyeon**  
_[image sent]_

**Minseok**  
_But why_  
_(You guys are all cute though)_

**Kyungsoo**  
_[image sent]_

**Sehun**  
_Fuck fine_  
_[image sent]_

**Baekhyun**  
_[image sent]_  
_[image sent]_

**Kyungsoo**  
_[image sent]_  
_[image sent]_  
_[image sent]_

**Yixing**  
_What monster have you created_

**Kyungsoo**  
_[image sent]_

**Jongin**  
_STOP_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/diamondscoops)


End file.
